


31 NSFW Days with Chulu

by stglaurens240



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, NSFW Challenge, Sex Toys, bottom sulu, god what did i write, jim is a little pervert, top chekov
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stglaurens240/pseuds/stglaurens240
Summary: Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu love each other. Then it goes to sexual things!and James T. Kirk knows that.
...actually, everyone knows.





	1. Kiss

 

เชคอฟชอบจูบ.. มากๆ

 

เขาไม่ปฏิเสธว่าเขาจูบผู้หญิงมาแล้วหลายคนจนนับไม่หมด ไม่ว่าจะเป็นตอนยานจอดหรือว่าอยู่บนยาน... แต่จำนวนผู้หญิงทั้งหมดนั่น เขาก็ไม่ชอบเท่ากับริมฝีปากนุ่มนวลของฮิคารุ ซูลู

 

โดยเฉพาะเมื่อมันมีแอลกอฮอล์ติดอยู่บนนั้นด้วย

 

"อื้อออ..."

 

ซูลูครางในลำคอพลางจับไหล่อีกฝ่ายเอาไว้ พยายามตอบรับจูบเร่าร้อนอย่างไม่ถนัดนัก พูดตามตรงวอดก้าทำให้เขาสมองเบลอไปหมด ชายหนุ่มทุบไหล่คนตัวเล็กกว่าเบาๆ ให้อีกฝ่ายถอย และเชคอฟก็ถอนปากออกมาอย่างเชื่องช้า

 

"คุณน่ารักมากเลย.."

 

"ห..หายใจไม่ทัน.."

 

ซูลูสารภาพเสียงเบา เขายังคงหอบหายใจเบาๆ ด้วยใบหน้าแดงก่ำ เชคอฟหลุดหัวเราะก่อนที่จะเลื่อนหน้าไปจูบแก้มลงมาถึงปลายคาง ขบงับเบาๆ อย่างซุกซนก่อนที่เขาจะดันตัวอีกฝ่ายลงกับเตียงและขึ้นคร่อม

 

"ผ..ผมขอโทษ ถ้าทำให้คุณหายใจไม่ทัน" เชคอฟว่ายิ้มๆ ก่อนที่ก้มลงจูบใหม่ ตวัดลิ้นเก็บเกี่ยวรสชาติในโพรงปากก่อนที่จะถอนออกมาในเวลาไม่นาน พอให้คนโตกว่าได้พักหายใจ

 

_เสียงหอบของคุณซูลูเซ็กซี่จัง_

 

"แบบนี้ใช้ได้ไหมครับ?" เขากระซิบข้างหู งับและเลียมันเบาๆ รู้สึกถึงคนใต้ร่างที่ขดตัวลงอย่างเขินอาย นั่นทำให้คนเด็กกว่ายิ่งได้ใจ เชคอฟสบตากับสายตาปรือของอีกฝ่ายอย่างต้องการคำตอบ

 

"อาา.. อื้อ.. แบบเมื่อกี้ดีแล้ว"

 

เชคอฟยิ้มรับก่อนที่จะเลิกเสื้ออีกฝ่ายขึ้น ไล้มือทั่วผิวกายเนียนอย่างหลงใหล "ผมถอดเสื้อนะ"

 

"อื้อ" ซูลูตอบรับ เขาปล่อยให้เชคอฟดึงเสื้อออกไปก่อนที่จะยื่นมือดึงเสื้ออีกฝ่ายให้ขยับเข้ามาใกล้ ชายหนุ่มยื่นหน้าเพื่อจูบลำคออีกฝ่ายอย่างอ้อนๆ

 

"คุณ..คุณกำลังทำให้ผมทนไม่ไหว รู้ไหม" เชคอฟงึมงำในระหว่างที่ง่วนกับการปลดตะขอกางเกงอีกฝ่าย เขารู้สึกได้ถึงความคับแน่นในนั้น ของเขาเองก็ด้วย..

 

"แล้วจะทนทำไม.." ซูลูกระซิบตอบพลางหัวเราะ

 

"ผมไม่ทนหรอก คุณเป็นของผมแล้ว คุณซูลู..."

 

เชคอฟดันตัวอีกฝ่ายลงกับเตียงอีกครั้งก่อนที่เขาจะจูบลงบนลำคอ ไล่ลงมาถึงหัวไหล่ แผ่นอก หน้าท้อง.. ทำเสียงเฉอะแฉะดังก้องทั่วห้อง ผสมกับเสียงหอบของเขา เสียงครางน่าฟังของคุณซูลู...

 

**น่าจูบ น่าจูบมากๆ เลย**

 

"ทำให้ฉันเป็นของนายสิ เชคอฟ.. อ๊า"  ซูลูเชิดหน้าขึ้นเมื่อเชคอฟประทับปากลงบนส่วนที่ต่ำกว่าสะโพก เขาเผลอแยกขาออกมากขึ้นและนั่นทำให้เชคอฟยิ้มกริ่ม

 

"ไม่บอกผมก็จะทำอยู่แล้ว"

 

เขาพอใจจะทำให้มีเสียงจูบนี้ทั้งคืน

 

**END.**


	2. On the sofa

ซูลูกลับเข้ามาในห้องนอนและพบเชคอฟกำลังนอนอยู่บนโซฟา... ถ้าเดาก็คงไม่เมาก็เหนื่อยแล้วหลับไปอีกเหมือนเคย แต่ทำไมไม่ลากตัวเองไปนอนบนเตียงดีๆ นะ อยู่แค่นี้เอง

 

"เชคอฟ ตื่น.." เขาสะกิดแก้มขาวเบาๆ

 

"งือออ..."

 

คนตัวเล็กกว่าหันหนีพลางครางในลำคอเบาๆ ดูจากที่ไม่มีซากขวดอะไรกับการที่ไม่มีกลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์จากไหนอยู่ในอากาศ อย่างน้อยเชคอฟก็ไม่ได้เมา

 

"ผมง่วง.." เชคอฟพูดทั้งๆ ที่ยังไม่ลืมตา คว้าหมอนอิงมาปิดหน้าเพิ่ม แล้วก็โดนคนโตกว่าดึงออกอย่างง่ายดาย

 

"ไปนอนบนเตียงดีๆ สิ"

 

"อุ้มผมหน่อย"

 

"นายอายุเกินยี่สิบแล้วนะเชคอฟ"

 

ซูลูหัวเราะก่อนที่จะยื่นมือไปแตะมือที่กำลังจับหมอนอย่างแกล้งๆ ..แต่ทันใดนั้นเชคอฟก็คว้าแขนเขา ออกแรงทีเดียวซูลูก็ปลิวข้ามโซฟาลงมานอนแหมะกลางตัว

 

ทำไมเด็กนี่ถึงได้แรงเยอะนัก!

 

"นี่!"

 

"กอดหน่อย" น้ำเสียงอ้อนๆ แบบนั้นไม่ว่าเป็นใครก็ต้องใจอ่อน ซูลูถอนหายใจและปล่อยให้เชคอฟกอดไปแบบนั้น

 

ไม่นานนักคนเด็กกว่าถึงได้ตื่นเต็มตา เขายันตัวขึ้นนั่งและเริ่มคลอเคลียคนตรงหน้าอย่างไม่มีจังหวะให้หยุดท้วง จูบซ้ำทับรอยเดิมที่เริ่มจางลง เขาชอบแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของเอาไว้เสมอ

 

"อาา...อื้อ เชคอฟ พอ.."

 

ดวงตาสีเขียวสวยช้อนมองออดอ้อน "ทำไม่ได้เหรอครับ.."

 

"ก็วันนี้ต้องเข้าเวร... อย่าทำรอยได้ไหม" 

 

ซูลูก้มหน้าแดงก่ำลง เขาเห็นแว้บๆ ว่าใบหน้าขาวของเชคอฟเองก็ขึ้นสีไม่แพ้กัน แต่ถึงแบบนั้น อีกฝ่ายก็ยังเป็นคนดื้อเงียบ เอาแต่ใจอยู่ลึกๆ..

 

"แปลว่าอย่างอื่นทำได้เหรอครับ" เชคอฟยิ้มใสซื่อก่อนที่จะจู่โจมคนโตกว่าอีกครั้ง คราวนี้ซูลูตอบรับเขามากขึ้น แต่ก็ยังอายบ้างอยู่ดี

 

แกล้งให้อายมากกว่านี้ดีไหมนะ—

 

"ถ้าคนมองเข้ามาจะเห็นมั้ยนะ.." เขากระซิบพลางนัวเนียไปตามร่างกายอีกฝ่าย มือซุกซนลูบไปทั่วก่อนที่จะถกเสื้ออีกฝ่ายขึ้น

 

"ช..เชคอฟ!" ได้ผลเต็มๆ ทำเอาคนสุขุมอย่างซูลูเลิ่กลั่กหมดแล้ว

 

"ผม..ผมล้อเล่น" หัวเราะแหะๆ ให้ มือเลื่อนลงต่ำและคลึงส่วนใต้กางเกงเบาๆ ซูลูโอบรั้งคอเขา กัดปากแน่นแต่ก็ยังมีเสียงครางออกมาเบาๆ ทุกครั้งที่เชคอฟขยับมือ "ทำตรงนี้ได้ไหม..."

 

"บ..บนโซฟามันเจ็บหลังนะ" 

 

คำแย้งของซูลูไม่เป็นผลเมื่อเชคอฟจับเขาให้ขึ้นมานั่งตัก หันหน้าเขาไปทางประตูและตอบรับด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ทำเอาซูลูแทบขาดอากาศหายใจ

 

"ไม่เจ็บหลังหรอกถ้าคุณอยู่บนตัวผม :)"

 

**END.**


End file.
